the_singapore_lgbt_encyclopaediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Ipsos
Ipsos Group S.A. is a global market research and a consulting firm with worldwide headquarters in Paris, France. The company was founded in 1975 by Didier Truchot, Chairman and CEO, and has been publicly traded on the Paris Stock Exchange since July 1, 1999. Since 1990, the Group has created or acquired numerous companies throughout the world. In October 2011, Ipsos acquired Synovate, resulting in a newly combined Ipsos organization that ranks as the world’s third largest research agency. As of 2014, Ipsos has offices in 88 countries, employing 16,530 people.Honomichl Global Top 25 History First years in France Ipsos was founded in 1975 by Didier Truchot, who had experience working in the IFOP and ISOS institutes. Truchot centered in offering services to the advertising and media companies and developed methods to measure the success of their campaigns, something new in France. The first of these methods was the Baromètre d'Affichage (BAF) in 1977, an instrument to analyze the effectiveness of billboard advertisements. It was followed by an instrument specific for media and, in 1979, the France des Cadres Actifs (FCA), which was used to determine reading habits of French executives. Despite the success, the company's profitability remained at modest levels until the arrival of Jean-Marc Lech as co-chairman. From then on, it started to perform public opinion researches, another innovative activity in the French market. By the end of the '80s, it was the fifth largest media research company in France. The great activity of French policymakers at the time helped to strengthen the position of the company, especially the public opinion research sector. European expansion During the 1990s, Ipsos expanded, principally through acquisitions, to Spain, Italy, Germany, the United Kingdom and Central Europe, especially Hungary. In 1992, the company was opened to private investment to improve its purchasing capital. The first new shareholder was Baring Private Equity. Truchot and Lech, the major shareholders, retained two-thirds of the company. Global expansion In the mid-'90s Ipsos was one of the most important research companies in Europe and decided to expand globally. With the objective of pursuing its global expansion, Ipsos took on new investment partners, selling 40 percent of the company to Artemis Group, led by François Pinault, and the Amstar investment fund led by Walter Butler. In 1997, Ipsos entered into the South American market with the acquisition of Novaction and also in 1998 into the North American, with the purchase of the American company ASI Market Research, a leading advertising researcher. In 1999, Ipsos was listed on the Paris stock exchange. The successful offering enabled Artemis and Amstar to cash out on their investments and also gave Ipsos the possibility to continue its expansion. Then, it participated of the creation of an Internet audience research joint-venture, MMXI Europe, with the majority of shares held by partner Media Matrix and 20 percent by Ipsos. The company also took control of four subsidiaries of NFO Worldwide specializing in the formation of access panels. The expansion continued in Asia, South America and especially in North America (with the purchase of the Canadian company Angus Reid, renamed Ipsos-Reid in 2000). In 2011, Ipsos acquired Aegis Group Plc's Synovate division. On October 30, 2018, Ipsos announced that it acquired Synthesio, a leading Social Intelligence Suite that was named the leading global Social Listening platform by Forrester since 2014. Business specialization Ipsos has organized its business into several areas of specialization: media and advertising research; marketing research; opinion and social research; client and employee relationship management. Financial performance Ipsos revenues totaled €1,785.3 million in 2015, with an organic growth rate of -1%. In 2014, Ipsos derived 44% of its revenue from the EMEA region (Europe, the Middle East and Africa), 39% from the Americas region, and 17% from the Asia-Pacific region.Ipsos Annual Results Presentation 2011 Top 10 of the Market Research Sector 2013 Source: ESOMAR 2014 Subsidiaries *Ipsos MORI *Ipsos Reid *Ipsos Business Consulting *Ipsos Alfacom *Ipsos Apoyo *Ipsos Archway *Ipsos ASI *Ipsos Bimsa *Ipsos Connect *Ipsos Healthcarehttp://intranet.na.ipsos/default.aspx *Ipsos Insight *Ipsos Interactive Services *Ipsos Loyalty *Ipsos Marketing *Ipsos Markinor (Ipsos South Africa) *Ipsos MRBI *Ipsos Novaction *Ipsos Observer *Ipsos Public Affairs *Ipsos RDA *Ipsos UU *Ipsos Vantis *Livra.com Notes External links * Official Website Ipsos Group S.A. * Ipsos Business Consulting, specialist global business unit of Ipsos * Ipsos North America Category:General articles